Random Books
by padfootalltheway
Summary: So, Zexion x Demyx smut. Enjoy.


-1Zexion sat at a desk, lazily flipping the pages of his recent reading. He had just finished the thick book and was now reskimming the pages. It had been an okay book, not that amazing. Staring at the words, he was lost in thought about what to read next. After all, it had been rather dull at the organization and there was really nothing better to do. Especially because everyone else seemed to have other things to do. His nose twitched before he turned around in his chair, frowning lightly as he glanced towards the floor. Crouched down about a foot away was a rather lithe figure with spiky dirty blond hair.

"Hello, Demyx." Zexion greeted flatly. Demyx gave a sheepish grin before swiftly jumping up onto his feet. Scratching at the back of his head, he nervously chuckled, "Hey, Zexy. What's up with you?" Zexion shrugged. He closed his book and set it on the table. Crossing his legs, he watched as Demyx sat on the edge of the table beside him.

"Don't you have something else you could be doing?" Zexion questioned, staring at Demyx's slender legs. Demyx was absently kicking his legs back and forth. It was rather distracting. Demyx tilted his head to the side and grinned, "Nope not at all."

Zexion quirked an eyebrow before looking away. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. The blue-haired boy sighed softly. He brought his gaze back to Demyx. Demyx was neatly running his fingers up along his mullet, trying to make it spike straighter up. Watching the other play with his hair caused Zexion to be more conscious of his own. He flipped his bangs back for a second before letting them fall back into place.

There was an awkward silence. Zexion continued to watch Demyx's swinging legs. Demyx continued to straighten his hair. The boy had started to hum a cheerful tune. After a few minutes, Demyx stopped humming and spoke up, "So what were you reading?" He knew he probably wouldn't understand or know the book that Zexion was reading, but there was really nothing more to talk about.

"Barrack's Bad Boys." Zexion replied bluntly. He glanced at the book on the table, "Xigbar recommended it." His head did a quick jerk, flipping his bangs back again. Demyx stared at him with a blank expression, glancing at the book before looking back at Zexion.

"What's it about?" He asked curiously. Demyx scooted closer to Zexion, trying to read the book's subtitle. A soft blush appeared on Zexion's cheeks. He tried to ignore the heat in his face and placed a glove hand on the book's cover. Picking it up, he held it away from Demyx. Demyx quickly responded by trying to snatch the book from the other's hand.

"It's about nothing you need to know." Zexion retorted, leaning farther back, holding the book out of Demyx's range. Demyx leaned over more, still sitting on the table as he tried to reach for the book Zexion was holding out. He frowned at the answer he received. "But I wanna know." He whined, suddenly lunging forward to grab the book.

The action instantly caused the two to fall towards the floor. Zexion winced at the impact. The book went sliding across the room. Zexion glanced up, seeing Demyx above him. His soft blush deepened becoming a full on magenta color. Demyx tilted his head to the side frowning in a confused tone.

"Are you feeling alright, Zexion?" He placed a hand on the other's forehead, "Oh my gosh! You feel so hot!" Demyx exclaimed, forgetting entirely about the book. Demyx was concerned for the blue-haired boy underneath him. He leaned down closer, his face dreadfully near to Zexion's. Zexion held his breath, his gaze focusing on Demyx's lips. They were soft and pink and just a tad chapped.

Demyx leaned back up quickly, making Zexion start from the sudden movement. The mullet boy placed a hand on Zexion's cheek, "You're not breathing, Zexion!" He stated, looking rather scared for the other boy. Zexion couldn't find anything to say. He opened his mouth in an attempt to respond, but he couldn't find one. Demyx pouted, placing a gloved hand on Zexion's chest. He grabbed at the zipper holding on the cloak before slowly pulling it down. Zexion squirmed underneath the other, but only a little bit. He was curious as to what exactly was going through Demyx's mind and was in too much shock to say anything.

Demyx unzipped the upper part of Zexion's cloak before he went to straddle the other's hips. He placed a hand on Zexion's chest before leaning down , "Okay Zexion! Don't worry, I'll make you better." Demyx pressed his lips against Zexion's. Zexion's mouth opened to yell out in shock, but instead was greeted with a rather rough tongue. The invasion made Zexion squirm even more, his hands going up to grip at Demyx's arms. By the time Demyx pulled back from the kiss, Zexion had stopped squirming. Demyx stared down at the other, "Is that better, can you breathe?"

Zexion nodded lightly, still at a loss for words. His hands stayed, gripping Demyx's arms. Demyx's hand rubbed Zexion's chest before he suddenly leaned back down for another kiss. Zexion frowned lightly against it but didn't struggle. This time he pushed back, his own tongue imitating Demyx's and flicking against Demyx's teeth. It was awkward at first but after a few more following kisses, Zexion was beginning to get the hang of the whole tongue action.

When Demyx pulled back from the kissing this time, a disappointed moan left Zexion's lips. He was embarrassed as soon as he heard the noise, but didn't have long to dwell on it. Demyx's lips had found their way down Zexion's neck. Zexion's hands slowly ran down Demyx's arms before going to grip at the other's zipper. He didn't want to be the only one with his cloak unzipped.

He pulled at the zipper, staring down at the bare chest underneath. Zexion frowned lightly, "Demyx, you don't wear anything underneath your cloak?" He finally spoke. Demyx took a break away from sucking at Zexion's flesh, "Of course not! Much more comfy and breezy that way." He scooted down Zexion's body. Demyx quickly unzipped Zexion's cloak all the way before he kneeled up. Unzipping his own cloak all the way, he stayed above Zexion entirely nude except for a pair of rubber ducky boxers. Zexion felt a tad self-conscious thinking about his own pale body when he stared at Demyx's athletic form. However, he also felt as if he was very lucky to be seeing Demyx in front of him like so. It was a very conflicting emotion that became even more conflicted when Demyx went to pull off Zexion's tight undershirt. Zexion sat up to make it easier for Demyx to finish this maneuver.

Once both boys were stripped down entirely nude (their boxers thrown to the side on top of the cloaks), Demyx pursued kissing down Zexion's body. The kisses were quick and fluttered over the boy's flesh with an occasional suck. Zexion arched his back against them, his hands wandering aimlessly around the other's back, chest and arms. He gasped lightly when Demyx gently nibbled at his shoulder. Demyx's hands began to wander over the other's body before finding their way to softly stroke at Zexion's hardening member.

Zexion blushed brightly as he watched Demyx move his focus down lower. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view but only saw the top of Demyx's mullet. Demyx continued to kiss lower until reaching the erection. He glanced up at Zexion, an playful grin on his face, "See, it's making you feel better, isn't it?" Demyx teased before his tongue flicked out. Zexion brought a hand up to Demyx's hair and gripped at the mullet. He kept his gaze on Demyx as the other worked. Demyx's hands rubbed against Zexion's inner thighs as he licked at Zexion's throbbing member. His licks were enthusiastic and it was almost as if he was imagining he was licking at a popsicle. Zexion's grip loosened on the other's hair for a moment only to pull at the mullet when Demyx lowered down. The feeling of Demyx's mouth surrounding his hard-on made a rush of pleasure run through Zexion's body.

He tilted his head back, his bangs falling away from his face. A light sweat was beginning to form on his body. Closing his eyes, he moaned as Demyx began to suck with more pressure. His shoulders quivered as the throbbing in his groin increased.

"Ah, Demyx…?" Zexion gasped, trying to glance back down at the boy. Demyx responded by coming back up to stare at Zexion with wide eyes. He fluttered his eyelashes in a mock innocent way, "Yes, Zexy?" Zexion opened his mouth but once more found himself at a loss for words. Demyx scooted up Zexion's body, his hips grinding against the others as he resumed a straddle position. A rather loud moan escaped Zexion's lips at the movement.

"Oh dear, you're not completely feeling better yet are you?" Demyx asked, his hand going back to brush away a couple strands of Zexion's bangs, "You're sweating now." Demyx leaned down and licked away some sweat from Zexion's cheek. As he did, his hand reached back behind him. He gripped gently at Zexion's hard-on. Leaning back up, his legs widened more as he positioned himself above Zexion.

Zexion frowned at this, his hand moving to rest on Demyx's chest, "Demyx! No, you need lube." Zexion knew this much from his readings. He wasn't about to let Demyx hurt himself even if the other wanted to. However, Demyx laughed at Zexion. Zexion's frown darkened at the laugh. He didn't see what was funny about it. He was just being logical. Demyx shook his head, a couple strands of hair falling in front of his face, "Silly Zexy! My saliva will work fine for me."

Without waiting for Zexion's response, Demyx lowered himself onto the member. His round face winced at the penetration. Zexion placed a hand on Demyx's waist trying to help the other, "Demyx… ah, are, are you alright?" He tried to ask, but finding it hard. The tightness pressing against his erection was sending pulsating surges through his body. Demyx panted, his hands going on Zexion's shoulders. He used the other's shoulders to help push him down more on Zexion's dick. Zexion glanced at Demyx noticing tears starting to form in the boy's eyes. He felt a guilty feeling wash over him. However, the physical pleasure throbbing through his body was too strong to make him pull Demyx off. Instead, his gaze glanced down to notice Demyx's own member. Apparently the boy was very sensitive and it was quite hard as well. Zexion reached over with his hand and gripped at the member.

Demyx reacted quite pleasantly, finally forcing himself all the way down onto Zexion. He let out a rather loud cry. The cry was hard to decipher if it was one of pain or pleasure. Perhaps it was both. A small smile appeared on Demyx's lips as his hips lifted up slowly before going back down. The juices of the two were making the sliding steadily become easier for Demyx. He soon picked up the pace, starting a steady rhythm. Zexion matched the rhythm, his hips tilting upwards to meet Demyx's ass every time he lowered himself. Multitasking, Zexion also kept his hand stroking Demyx's member.

The two gasped and panted as they grinded. An occasional cry or moan of a name left their lips. It wasn't long before Zexion felt Demyx's body quivering on top of him. The quivering was followed by Demyx's sticky liquid squirting onto his chest. The moisture on his sensitive skin caused Zexion to fall over the edge as well. His body shook against Demyx's and he cried out, "Ah, Demyx!" Demyx returned the cry with a loud moan as he felt Zexion's juices in him.

After their bodies slowly began to steady from shaking, the two stayed still in the position. Zexion stared up at Demyx. His chest, now sticky with Demyx's juices, rose up and down with his breath. Demyx closed his eyes, his face flushed. His hands wandered to smear the splooge on Zexion's chest. Eyes flickering back open, he smiled before pressing himself up off of Zexion. Rolling to the side, he kept a leg wrapped around Zexion's waist. Zexion laid down flat, staring up at the ceiling now. His body felt so relieved, but now that there was no tension in his muscles, the initial shock returned to Zexion.

"Demyx…" He whispered softly. Demyx cuddled, resting his head against Zexion's chest. He moaned softly to let the other boy know he was listening. Zexion brought a hand to stroke Demyx's hair. "Why… where… why did you do that?"

Demyx glanced up at Zexion, a grin on his face, "Because it makes people feel better. You feel better right?" Zexion cautiously nodded in affirmation. Demyx grinned, "See!" Zexion glanced back up at the ceiling, staying silent for a moment before a thought came to his mind, "Where did you learn that?" Demyx didn't seem the type to read or watch pr0n, let alone do something so random as what just happened. He wondered if the boy perhaps stumbled across a book or something that had this scenario in it.

Demyx ran his index finger along Zexion's chest. He giggled softly. Zexion frowned, a dread suddenly filling his chest as he heard the next words. "Xigbar taught me everything."

Because Xigbar is a pimp.

The End.


End file.
